1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a ground plane used in a filtering connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,434 to Blunt discloses a filtered electrical connector with contacts having a ceramic filter capacitive casing, conductive rubber spacers held in compression, and a rear portion crimped onto a central conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,220 to Carter et al. discloses an electrical connector and filter circuit with a film electrode having a spring-like contact which interconnects a terminal of a capacitor to an electrically conductive ground shell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,665 to Althouse et al. discloses a filtered connector with a grounding member having a patterned array of apertures profiled with inwardly directed tines and a resilient flange at opposite ends. Other relevant art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,174; 3,947,959; 3,579,155; 4,954,794; 5,066,931; and 4,929,196.
A problem has been encountered in regard to prior art filtered connectors; namely, high density filtered connectors that operate properly with contacts in close proximity to each other have not been available. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved filtered connector.